Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that possess various supernatural abilities and powers granted by specific genes/genetic code. Advanced version of Human Physiology. Not to be confused with Mutated Physiology. Also Called * Homo Sapiens Superiors Physiology/Mimicry * Homo Superior Mimicry * Homo Superius Physiology/Mimicry * Human Mutant Physiology/Mimicry * Meta/Superhuman Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities Users are human beings born with abnormal genetic traits that allow them to undergo natural mutation caused by evolution, genetic experiments, imbued with, or exposed to mystical artifacts, etc., that cause the user to gain supernatural abilities. Also, thanks to the human side of their heritage, the user is able to use these abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered. Applications (General) * Enhanced/Superhuman Condition * Various Powers (see below) Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Variations * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Associations * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Homo Magi Physiology * Human Physiology * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Power Source * Science Attuned Physiology * Superiority * Superpowered Physiology Known Users Gallery Peter_Petrelli.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) is an evolved human being with the ability to copy other abilities. Sylar radiation2.gif|Syler (Heroes) is an evolved human with the ability to understand how things work. IFirstClass.png|Conduits (inFamous) are humans with a special gene that can either be activated naturally or through scientific means, granting them unique powers. Inhumans 001.jpg|The Inhumans (Marvel Comics) are a group of genetically weaponized humans designed by the Kree. Luna_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Son_of_M_Vol_1_3.jpg|Luna Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a half-mutant, half-Inhuman hybrid. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with mystical like abilities due to being being born with a special X gene. Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) is an example of a mutate, someone who has gained their powers from a mutation through an external factor, in Reed's case cosmic radiation, rather than being born with those powers like a mutant. Ryuho and Kazuma.jpg|Ryūhō Tairen and Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) are known as Alters, individuals who are able to shape and reconstruct matter through mental focus and willpower. CC.jpg|Cara Coburn (The Tomorrow People) is a homo superior specialized in Telepathy. tomorrow graphics 2.gif|Stephen Jameson (The Tomorrow People) is a very powerful homo superior capable of feats like teleporting to escape from a power suppression chamber... Stephen Jameson.gif|...and stopping time, a very rare ability. John Young.gif|John Young (The Tomorrow People) telekinetically lifting Stephen in the air. YG.jpg|Neohumans such as the Young Guardians (The Young Guardians) are all humans who have been empowered by the potent energies of the Genesis Spell. Quirk My Hero Academia.png|Quirk-Users (My Hero Academia) are humans - and occasionally animals - who are born with a specific superpower or "quirk". Within the events of My Hero Academia, quirk-users make up over 80% of the world's population. supernatural abilities Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power